An inherent problem that exists on motor vehicles during winter driving is the build up of ice and slush on the windshield wipers which eventually inhibits the wipers from keeping the windshield clear for adequate visibility.
The cause of this problem is the inability of the defrosting system inside the vehicle to transmit sufficient heat through the glass to melt the snow and ice so that it can flow away by the air blowing over the surface of the windshield.
When sufficient snow and ice has accumulated to cause severe visibility impairment, the most common solution is to stop the vehicle and physically snap the wipers against the windshield to loosen and break away the snow and ice build up. Not only is this task cumbersome and inconvenient for the driver, it is obviously dangerous by nature in that the motor vehicle is stopped on the side of the road in inclement weather with poor visibility.
A solution to the above problem is for the driver of the motor vehicle to have the ability to activate a system whereby the wipers are lifted away from the windshield and snapped back, thus simulating the action of manually snapping the wipers.
The following invention describes just such a system whereby the operator of the vehicle has, at his disposal, a push button or tab similar to a windshield washer activation button. This button or tab will activate a solenoid which will lift the wipers from the windshield and release them to snap back, causing a slapping action of the wiper blades against the windshield.